Already Have One
by 506thpir
Summary: Walking into a strange conversation between Tori and Trina, Andre is confronted by Trina, being dragged into their argument.


(Toris POV)

Laying on my bed, I nodded my head to the music coming from the ear buds I'm wearing.

"Tori! Tor-I!"

Taking out an ear bud, I looked at the door in waiting. Barging in moments later, Trina threw open the door.

"Tori! Guess what I've got!" She yelled out excitingly.

Rolling my eyes, I took out the other head phone and turned off my Pear Pod.

"What Trina?"

"I said guess!"

Sighing, I sat up against my beds head board.

"I don't know. A new hat?"

"No! Better!"

She ran over to the bed and shoved a small clear bag in front of my face.

"New Silly Bands!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Silly Bands? I thought you were over these"

Rolling her eyes dramatically, my eccentric sister ripped open the bag.

"No! I saw these and had to have them!

'Like everything else you see in a store.' I thought.

Looking down at the band scattered across my comforter, my eyes widened.

"are these…."

"Yea!"

I looked up at her in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"No. It's a figment of your imagination. Yes I'm serious!" She shouted back.

"But, what?"

Smiling, Trina sorted the bands together.

"It's called the 'Dirty Pack'." She stated nonchalantly.

"That's so wrong. You can't wear these to school."

"Sure I can!"

Picking one up, my eyes widened again.

"Is that…"

"Yea! It's a uterus!"

Dropping it, I scooted away from the bracelets.

"Who makes a uterus!" I yelled confused.

"They did obviously. And there's boobs, a dick,"

"Trina!"

"And that naked women you see on tire flaps."

Shaking my head, I stared at my older sibling.

"This is ridiculous."

Staring at me, Trina blinked back.

"Hey! I know!"

'I don't think she even heard me.' I thought irritated.

"Let's trade bands!"

"Trina, I hardly have any. I don't think-"

She cut me off.

"I'll give you a penis for that rotting banana you have."

I glared at my sister.

"I don't want a penis."

"Sure you do! Come on, trade with me!"

"No!"

"Tori!"

"Trina!"

Glaring at me, she held the band in front of my face.

"Take. The. Penis."

"No!"

"Take it!" She yelled.

Sighing, I threw my hands in the air.

(Andres POV)

Walking into the Vega house, I looked around the empty living room. I was supposed to pick up Tori so we could met Robbie, Cat, Jade and Beck at the movies. I was about to call for her when I heard yelling.

"Trina, I don't want it."

"I said take it!"

Yea, that's Tori and Trina all right. I wonder what they're arguing about this time.

I moved towards the stairs to hear them better.

"Look, Trina, I don't want your penis."

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"Come on! Give me the banana, and you can have my penis."

"No!"

A moment passed and I head Tori grunt.

"Don't shove it at me!" She yelled.

"I almost fell over!" She continued.

"Just take it Tori!"

"How many times do I have to say no!"

'I'm so confused.' I thought to myself.

"Feel it!" Trina said. Or more like shouted.

"I'm no going to-why is it so hard?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"I still don't want it."

Even from down here, I could hear Trina growl.

"If you don't take it, I'll shove it down your throat."

'Oh my god! Trina is gonna rape Tori!' My mind yelled.

"Do you want me to choke!"

I could hear Tori yell back.

Sighing, Tori and Trina were silent for a moment.

"Trina, I'll give you the banana for your boobs if you'll just leave me alone."

"What the fuck?" I mumbled.

"Okay!" Trina said gleefully.

A few seconds of silence went by and I heard someone walking down the hall. Quickly moving to the couch, I turned just in time to see Tori walk down the stairs.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What was that!" I shouted.

"What was what?"

I pointed to the general direction of where I thought the voices were coming from.

"That! What! Trina and you were arguing about!"

Walking to the kitchen, Tory got a glass of water. Taking a sip, she shrugged her shoulders.

"She tried giving me a penis."

Staring wide eyed at her, Tori raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You, Trina, did she!"

"No. I got boobs instead. Do you like them?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I like them." She looked down.

"They're not like the penis." she went on.

I grew even more uncomfortable.

"They're softer."

I nodded awkwardly in response.

"Yea, I'm," I swallowed nervously. "I'm sure they are. Nice too."

'Why the hell did I say that?' I berated myself.

Smiling, Tori said happily,

"Aw! Thanks! I like them actually."

Blushing harder, I looked away. Hearing feet beating down the stairs, I saw Trina in the small landing .

"Adrina! Hey!"

""It's Andre!" Tori yelled from the kitchen.

Waving her hand as if to say 'doesn't matter.' Trina smiled down at me.

"Andrew, you want a penis?"

Staring wide eyed at her, I heard Tori snort.

"Trina." Tori started.

"So do you?" She asked again.

Gulping, I shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Uh, I already have one thanks."

"But mine is so big!"

Blushing for the millionth time, I rubbed my bicep.

"So is…um…mine."

Pouting, Trina stomped up the stairs.

Looking over at Tori, she was smiling at me.

"You thought she was wanting to give you and me a real penis didn't you?"

"Yea!" I exclaimed. "What else could she mean!"

Laughing, the singer walked towards me. VTaking off a band from her wrist, she held it in front of me. Staring at it, it looked like the number eight.

"what?"

Sighing, Tori put her hand down.

"We were talking about Silly Bandz Trina bought some dirty pack. It has boobs, nad a penis in it. That's why she kept yelling, "take it!"

I stoof there starring for a moment before I flly understood what she meant.

"OH!"

Smiling, she nodded her head.

"Yea."

Smiling back bashfully, I rubbed my neck.

So. Movies. Let's go."

As we walked towards the door, I heard Tpri laugh from behin me.

"Hey Andre?"

Turning my head, I looked at her.

"Yea."

"Do you really like how my boobs look?"

Cheeks turning red, I whipped my head back forward. Walking quickly to my car, I got in the drivers seat. I could hear Tori laughing from behind me.

"Come on Andre! You think they're soft?"

BLushing harder, I rolled down the window.

"I swear to god Tori, you keep this up, I'll Leave you here."

Still smiling, the singer got into the passenger seat.

"Okay okay."

Pulling away from the house and heading towards the theater, we sat in a comfortable silence.

Halfway to the Carmike theater, I heard Tori laughing again.

'Oh great.'

"So," She started.

"I you penis big like you said?"

Groaning, I yelled out "Oh my God Tori!"

Hearing her snicker, I looked over to see Tori smiling.

"That's what he said."

"Tori!"

Laughing loudly, Tori patted my arm.

"I'm sorry Andre. You make it too easy."

"Yea yea. Whatever. But let's not speak of this again."

I looked over at her.

"Please?"

Parking the car in the theaters lot, we got out. Heading to the theater ticket window, Tori stopped me.

Taking off the Silly Band, she put it around my wrist. Giving her a questioning look, she smiled.

"If we can't talk about it, keep the band."

I raised an eyebrow.

"To remind you of my," She smiled deviously. "Soft breasts."

Blushing twelve shades of red, I quickly walked to the window.

"Two tickets to Get Him To The Greek."

Paying for the tickets, I could hear Tori laughing


End file.
